


Beloved Puppies

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 一颗香橙味阿尔卑斯糖。





	Beloved Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是儿童节贺文。（不）看着很像 underage 但其实是（我最喜欢的）踩线成年。

夏天的时候龙马带着行李去了南次郎在美国的房子，龙雅拎着钥匙去接他。那房子很久没人住，打扫起来极其费力，但男孩们都不是新手了，麻烦并不会难倒他们。

等到房间都收拾出个大概模样来，时间已经走到了傍晚，金红色的阳光从窗户涌进来，热烈的晚霞随后就灌满了整个屋子。年轻人们安静地坐在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀，薄薄的衣料无法阻挡热量的传递，体温通过皮肤在他们之间流动；而他们血脉相连，身体相贴，紧密得没有一丝空隙。

 

在龙马晃去厨房顺手从冰箱里捞出一罐眼熟的汽水的时候，龙雅终于意识到，即便是长期而规律的训练生活，也没能让他弟弟完全断了对碳酸饮料的念想。龙马拎着汽水走回原处，大大方方地坐下，单手打开易拉罐时的响声格外引人注意。

高糖分的，水果味的，碳酸饮料。

其实他们都是倒时差的老手了，这种低级错误本不该属于他们。越前龙雅并不是一个喜好横刀夺爱的人，但事关龙马便总有例外：他笑着对汽水已经端到嘴边的年轻人勾勾手指，要过了那罐汽水——并且没打算再还回去。饮料在后续的争夺间已经泼洒了不少出来，粉色的液体顺着铝罐外壁滑下，啪嗒啪嗒地落在地板上或者挂在指缝间，气泡挣扎着逸出之后只剩下艳丽的食用色素和黏腻的糖水留在原处。

 

“倒时差的时候还是要乖乖喝水，小不点。”取得胜利的兄长这样说。

然而胜者却并没能躲过反击。龙马抬眼上下扫了扫他哥哥：“你现在真是越来越像老爹了。”尤其是那身宽松的夏威夷印花衬衫，鲜艳到浮夸，穿在他身上怎么看都很滑稽。

“武士南次郎，不好吗？”年长一些的越前摇晃着手里的战利品反问。他关于亲生父母的记忆在年月的冲刷里不可避免地持续丢失，已经稀薄到可以忽略不计；而假如“父亲”和“男人”这两个形象有具体的范本，最初的原装版已经无法寻回，但越前南次郎这个经典版延续至今，短暂却顽强地填补了空白。

“……你不是老爹。”

他当然不是，虽然多少有些像。

话音落地，年轻一些的越前最终还是放弃挣扎，原谅了对方总把自己当作小孩子的幼稚行为。他毫无杀伤力地瞪着龙雅——或者就只是睁大眼睛看着他——抗议道：“你小时候抢我帽子，现在又抢我饮料。”

被瞪着的人对上那双一如既往不肯服输的眼睛，几乎要大笑起来。小不点对他说这句话，不过就是等着他再一次掀起他头顶的帽子，胳膊勾住脖子，然后用力揉他的头发——就像他们小时候那样。他看着终于长大的小不点——拉长的身形和覆上骨骼的肌肉，一个天生的网球选手，过了一阵子才觉得自己应该去倒杯水，而不是放任一些无关紧要的回忆自脑海深处翻涌而上。

他们的第一次相聚与分别，那年小不点只有六岁，脑袋上反扣着一顶棒球帽，背带裤的一边肩带从胳膊上滑脱下来，松松垮垮地耷拉在一边。那时的龙马就已经很聪明，从慌慌张张地追着龙雅大喊“哥哥那个必须去掉皮才能吃”到先下手给水果去皮，他只用了一天时间——需要动用刀具的部分工作交给了南次郎，剥橘子这种可以徒手做的事情则是龙马自己完成。

跟这个小不点一起生活给龙雅带来了一个从未想过的世界，无法比拟地乐趣无穷。

 

事实是龙雅也的确如小不点预料的那样做了。虽然看起来还是很像他在欺负弟弟，但小不点看似我行我素，却太知道自己想要什么，所以龙雅也是“越前龙马想要的”清单中的列出一项。

龙马想要他。每当意识到这一点，越前龙雅足够自信却仍然感到愉悦。从年轻人第一次冒冒失失地吻上他开始，雨夜里龙马钻进他的房间然后单手背在身后为房门落锁是一次，他们相拥着在加州干燥的阳光和明亮的空气里醒来是一次，在广场角落的彩色气球丛与鸽群拍打翅膀的声音里肆无忌惮地接吻是一次……转眼他们就有这么多一起经历的事了，时间也未必是敌人。

越前家的男孩们在分离与回忆中丢失了彼此太久，久到几近无法寻回；可他们又是如此、如此地幸运：受到偏爱的两只幼犬，生在同一窝里。

或许命运待他们并不能称得上优渥，但对于他们所历经的一切，没有人表示后悔——世间万物皆有自己运行的轨道，而每个人都有自己的路要走；他们的分离与相聚，宇宙中星体的交错与重逢，都同样发生得有迹可循。至于终将在夜幕中闪烁的恒星，也并非存在微弱，而只是遥远；即便遥远，那光芒也矢志不渝地奔赴凝望着它的人的面前。

 

夕阳不知何时已经沉入了地平线，灼烧天空的余烬也渐渐熄灭。

他们关上卧室的门，在客厅的地板上滚到一起去，不知道接下来应该做爱还是打架。年轻人永远有消耗不完的过剩精力，而一旦迷茫起来，除了用力亲吻彼此外，就再没有别的建设性方案。

“欢迎来到夏令营，”亲吻的间隙龙雅说，然后叫他，“小不点。”他摊开四肢仰面躺在地板上，像一尊绵延起伏的形状不规则的容器，骨骼与皮肉间的留出的空隙恰如特别订制一般，刚好够放下一个越前龙马。

于是他年轻的兄弟就让自己置身其上。龙雅卷起四肢，抱住怀里的男孩，像是拥抱一颗小小的星球，拂散白色的云层，露出表面大半蔚蓝色的海洋，呼吸是月色下律动的潮汐。

男孩说：“夏天会过去。”

他没有摇头，也没有惋惜，因为龙雅接着对他说：“那真是走运。幸好我们都不是小孩子了。”

 

——也正是在他抬眼看见星光的那一刻，所有的孤独、黑暗和长途奔波都有了意义。

 

“可别小瞧哥哥我啊，”说话的人不紧不慢地翻身坐了起来，依然抱着怀里的男孩，“八十岁还是抱得动你。”

而龙马只是对他露出一个微笑，眼底浮出一些完整的、纯粹的东西：“嗯，我相信。”

 

 

完。


End file.
